Could I Talk to You?
by Ella Afleck
Summary: Cute fic about people yelling at each other and being stupid. R/Hr fic, my first officially posted HP fic. Please R&R!


**A/N:** This is my first Harry Potter fic. No, I'm not kidding, it really is. At least that I've actually posted, I've got a couple in the works. I wrote this in a few minutes because I got the idea for the scene and thought it would be really interesting and slightly humorous. Enjoy and please review! 

Disclaimer: I do no own the glory that is Harry Potter. I am not worthy of such a thing. 

**Could I Talk to You?**

         The lunch period was dangerous close to its bell when Ron leaned over to Hermione.

         "Um… could I talk to you?" he asked her.

         "Sure, what is it?" Hermione replied.

         "No, out in the hallway."

         Hermione glanced at Harry to see if he knew what was going on, but he just shrugged.

         "Alright." She followed him out into the deserted corridor. Ron lead her around randomly until he settled on an area not close to any pictures in particular. 

"So… how are you doing?" he questioned apprehensively.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Um… are classes going well?"

"Quite well. Ron, are you okay?"

"Me? Yeah…"

"Are you sure?"

"…yeah."

"Okay then." An uncomfortable silence settled over the two students.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be fine?"  
"You seem… uneasy…"

"Do I really?"

"Yes… why—"

"You're never honest with me. Or maybe you are, but you're really dense, do you know that?" he erupted.

"I'm what?" Hermione stammered. 

"Dense! You don't get anything at all that's going on do you?"

"How do I not get anything? I'm doing very well—"

"Not subjects! Something other than school, Hermione!"

"Other than school?"

"Yes, there is more to life."

"I know that perfectly well that's they're more to life, Ron," she replied hotly. "What are babbling on about?"

"Babbling! I'm trying to say something very important!"

"Well you'd better spit it out, we've got to get to class soon."

"Class again!"

"We are in a school, Ron! Come on, you dragged me away and Harry's waiting for us."

"Oh, must rush off back to Harry. Too bad Krum's not here anymore," Ron half shouted.

"What does Victor have to do with anything at all?" she answered, clearly thrown

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" he lied.

"Then why did you bring him up?"

"I didn't!"

"You did so! Ron—"

"Would you let me get a word in?"

"You just interrupted me!"

"I'm trying to explain myself!" he defended.

"Then talk!"

"I'm trying to!"

"Then say—" 

"Would you let me finish?"

"There you go again!"

"I was talking in the first place."

"Ron, we're really—"

"Late for class, this is important," he finished,

"So important is talking about Victor, who isn't even here?"

"There you go, bringing _Vicky_ up again!" he yelled.

"Don't call him that!" she shrieked back.

"Defensive of our _boyfriend_, aren't we?"

"We broke up, Ron, I told you that."

"Sure you did. So now you want to rush off to meet Harry."

"Who are you, Rita Skeeter?" she asked, spitting the name.

"So you do like him?"

         "Yes, he's my friend."

         "You know what I mean!"

"Where are you getting any of this?"

"From you!"

"I say I want to meet him for class and I'm mailing wedding invitations, am I?"

"Yes! I mean…"

"Oh for God's sake, Ron, you're not making a bit of sense."

"I'm making perfect sense!" he bellowed.

"Maybe in your mind. Out here I can't get a word of it."

"You!" he said from abruptly. 

"Me?" she questioned.

"Yes! You don't understand it and it's so obvious. Harry gets it. At least, I think he does."

"He gets what?"

"You don't get it!"

"Obviously!"

"You're supposed to understand things like this. You're supposed to make assumptions and act stupid about it."

"I attempt to make a point to not act stupid about anything," informed Hermione.

"Well why not?"

"Excuse me?"

"This is something you're supposed to act stupid on."

"Ron, what—"

"Stop interrupting me!"

"I… forget it. What?"

"You're… you," he said finally.

"How astute of you to determine," she said dryly after a moment.

"I don't know how to put it," he explained.

"Apparently not."

"Okay, let me try that again."

"Please."

"I… really… no… you… yeah." His stepped back, looking amazed.

"What?" she questioned.

"I can't believe I just said that to you," he almost whispered.

"What did you just say to me?"

"I would think it's pretty clear."

"'I really no you yeah' is not very clear, unless by 'no' you meant 'know', in which case I'm afraid I can't return the statement and I don't understand what is going on in the least."

"That's what I said?" he asked, apparently fully recovered from his shock.

"Yes."

"I thought… wait… okay, let me try again."

"Ron, some other time, Harry's coming, I can see him in the hall. He's probably checking on what's taking you so long."

"But I didn't say anything, apparently!"

"No you didn't."

"You've… I… thnireleou." Once again, he looked amazed.

"_What?_" she screeched.

"Oh, are you kidding me?" he yelled to no one.

"Ron, you just slurred about fifty words together."

"Are you intentionally being this thick? Anyone else would have read between the lines by now."

"Ron, I can never understand you, I've given up on reading between the lines."

"Do you give everyone this hard a time? Did you give Krum this hard a time?"

"Why are you bringing him up again?"

"Why do you bloody think!"

"I don't know, because you're stupid!"

"Hey, are you two…" Harry asked, coming upon them.

Without warning, Ron grabbed Hermione by the arms and landed a forcible kiss on her lips.

"Did you get that much?" he shouted at her stunned face, his own face crimson with fury.

         Harry, who unfortunately had stumbled into the bad part of a bad conversation, eyed them both with confusion. Ron was frowning with frustration and anger, Hermione was staring Ron with her eyes wide; he still had a firm grip on her arms. 

"…Yes, I believe I comprehended that," Hermione answered finally in a soft voice, her eyes still the size of Dobby's.

"And?" Ron asked, still yelling.

"I love you too, Ron," she told him, the look of a shocked sort of alarm still on her face.

"Oh," Ron replied after the words set it. He let her go and relaxed at bit. "Okay then. I'm… going to… yeah."

"Right. I understand," Hermione said, watching with the same face as Ron left the hallway.

"I'm glad somebody understands," Harry muttered. "We have class, don't we?"

"Yeah… er… we should go."

         "What just happened…"

         "Harry, don't talk to me! We're late for class as it is."

         "Okay, Hermione. Let's just go, then."

Fin

**A/N:** I don't know if I'm doing more with this or not. If you think it should continue, let me know and give me some ideas. Hope you all like it, please review! Every time you don't review, monkey ninjas attack a third world country!


End file.
